The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcadetlu’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during May 2015. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars that have a compact-upright growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Verbena hybrid breeding selection coded PN10658-1, not patented, characterized by its light purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Verbena hybrid breeding selection coded PN10556-1, not patented, characterized by its light purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during April 2016 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2016 in Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.